


Lost in Translation

by costumejail



Series: Kissing Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Former Wavehead Cherri Cola, Kissing, Making Out, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Neck Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Jet Star (Danger Days), One Shot, Other, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Jet Star thinks that Cherri Cola needs a distraction from his poetry and they're happy to be that distraction
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Jet Star (Danger Days)
Series: Kissing Prompt Fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806370
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Lost in Translation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill: "Distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work, and give them kisses instead." + JetCola  
> Retitled 29/07/2020

Jet Star woke up with the sunrise. Without opening their eyes, they reached across the bed, finding only empty blankets where they’d been expecting a warm body. More confused than concerned, Jet padded out of their bedroom and into the hallway. The door to the broadcast room was closed, and Jet headed towards it, shivering slightly in the morning chill.

The door swung open silently, and Jet found Cherri Cola hunched over his cluttered desk.

“Sun’s up, babe,” they murmured.

Cherri nodded absently, pen scratching at a scrap of paper. Jet took another step into the room, closing the door behind them. Cherri didn’t move as Jet approached, completely lost in his own world. Still, Jet knew that the higher the sun rose in the sky, the harder it would be for Cherri to fall asleep.

So it wasn’t entirely motivated by selfishness when Jet bent over Cherri and started kissing at the side of his neck. Cherri didn’t seem to pick up on that though and squirmed away from Jet without ceasing in his writing.

“I’ll be out in a minute, I just need to finish this before the inspiratio-” Cherri choked on his words as Jet traced kisses up his jawline.

“Sun’s up,” Jet repeated, shifting around to get a better angle at Cherri’s throat.

When Cherri swallowed involuntarily, Jet felt his adam’s apple bob underneath their lips, and they bit back a grin.

“I- I gotta finish this p- poem.” Cherri stuttered out as Jet scraped his throat lightly with their teeth.

“Finish it tomorrow,” Jet mumbled against Cherri’s neck. They pushed Cherri’s chair back from the desk and sat on his lap, resting their arms over Cherri’s shoulders. In this position, it was easier for Jet to just press kisses to the corner of Cherri’s mouth, so they did.

Separated from his poem by the body of his partner, Cherri resigned himself to finishing his work the next night. He sighed, but still closed his eyes as he felt Jet’s lips make their way along the line of his jaw. A moment later, Cherri turned his head to capture Jet’s lips in a proper kiss, a hello, a good morning, a _thanks for checking in on me._

They lazily made out for a few minutes, Cherri holding Jet in place by their waist as they exchanged gentle kisses. Eventually, Cherri yawned, jaw cracking audibly and Jet tried not to take offence at it, knowing Cherri hadn’t slept yet. They did pull back to look at him, though, and Cherri grinned sheepishly before leaning in to peck Jet’s lips once more.

“Fine, let’s go to bed,” Cherri finally relented.

Jet grinned, kissing Cherri’s nose before standing up off of his lap, grabbing his hand, and dragging him to their bedroom. Once inside, they curled around each other on the worn mattress, brushing feather-light kisses on hands, lips, and cheeks. When Jet spooned themself along Cherri’s back, wrapping him in a full-body embrace, they continued to nose at the back of his ear until Cherri finally drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to the anonymous person that requested this!!  
> Feel free to leave a comment or [send me an ask](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com/ask) or even [request a prompt + a pairing!](https://sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com/post/622035497877929984/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts)  
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
